


Cologne

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Heavy Petting, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Teasing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Verbal teasing leads to physical teasing.
Relationships: Roy Mustang/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl was watching a AMV, Roy was in it and it was fire (Night Lovell- I heard you were looking for me) I literally forgot how cute Mustang was. Daammnnn.

You'd been waiting for him to come home, you missed him _all_ day. He usually left the house for work before you woke up, but this morning you caught him before he left in the early morning. He looked so good in his uniform, he always did, and everytime you saw him in it it made you want to take it right off of him.

You hugged him before he left; letting go was so hard to do because he smelled _so_ damn good and it had you holding onto him til he begrudgingly pulled back, looking down at you with that ever permanent confident smirk on his face.

His dangerous, gloved hand smoothing over your cheek, and his dark, dark eyes silently promising you something you couldn't wait for. He pressed his lips gently against your forehead before chastely kissing the tip of your nose, making you smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Roy let you pull him back into a hug with your arms around his torso and your face pressed against his neck. He almost didn't want to go into work after you started pressing tender, soft kisses against his neck. He hummed, the sound rumbling with his deep voice, flirty and curious. "You picked a fine time to be so...bold. When I have to go to work..."

The statement had you abit flustered. You stilled against him. Did he have to mention it aloud? Roy watched you closely as you moved back, looking anywhere but at his face. "Well...I...whatever." You mumbled, blushing and bashful. "...jerk."

"But I'm _your_ jerk." 

"You belong to the streets." 

He fakes hurt feelings. "Ouch." Then he chuckles. "You're so cute when you're shy. I could just eat you up." 

The comment had you squirming under his gaze. You turned around, lazily walking back to bed. "You should go before you're late." Your warning is as phony as your indifference as you make yourself comfortable under the sheets.

"Right." He sounds smug as hell. "I'll call you on my break." And then he was gone. And later of course you got a call. And hearing his voice only made you yearn for him to be close to you again. If you'd been less shy may be you would have sounded better at your attempt at teasing him.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. What'd you do today besides think about me?" He asked, playfully. 

"Umm..well..." Should you? Should you try to be sexy right now? You could feel your heart beating out of your chest at the thought of teasing him.

" ...Besides touch myself thinking about you?" You could have choked saying that. And you could have died as the phone got silent. "Aahh...no?" You chuckled very nervously. 

"Are...you trying to tease me over the phone?" He sounded speechless, surprised. Hearing him hum in encouragement made you blush. "Because its working." He adds, quietly, voice playful and promising. "When I get home you better be ready for me."

You hug the covers closer yourself. "Okay...I will." 


End file.
